Catch Me When I Fall
by Hanluxx1220
Summary: [HIATUS] Sejak kecil aku selalu diinginkan oleh banyak orang. Namun, dari semua orang yang tulus mencintaiku, aku belum mendapatkan pengisi dari hatiku. Belum, sampai 'dia' datang ke dalam hidupku dan merubah segalanya. [HunHan/KrisLu/KaiLu/ChanLu/ChanBaek/Others couple] BL-YAOI-School life(FAST UPDATE v )
1. Chapter 1

**W** **ARNING!!!** **(Typo, BB, YAOI, banyak kata hilang)**

Main cast:

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

 _-Others_

Happy reading!

 _Sejak kecil, sangat amat banyak yang menginginkan diriku. Berbagai macam umur, gender, bahkan yang dari luar negara pun tidak sedikit. Tidak sedikit juga yang rela mati untuk bisa memiliki diriku sejak dulu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti... sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka tergila-gila padaku. Namun, yang paling tidak aku mengerti adalah... sampai umurku yang sudah beranjak 16 tahun aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya berdebar, salah tingkah dan gugup yang biasanya disebut 'jatuh cinta'. Semua ketulusan orang- orang tersebut tidak di ragukan lagi._

 _Sampai 'dia' muncul di hadapan ku, membuatku lupa diri, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya, saat itu pula kehidupan remajaku dimulai._ ** _-Luhan_**

"Yaaakk!!! xiaolu! ini sudah jam berapa hah?! Dan kau masih sibuk bermesraan dengan kasurmu itu?!"

"Aishh! Minnie _hyung_ , aku sangat mengantuk. 5 menit lagi ya?" ucap Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Big no! Nanti aku lagi yang di marahi _eomma_!"

"Ish! Baiklah! Kau mengganggu sekali _hyung_." Luhan segera menyibakkan selimut hangatnya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Minseok terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan adik kesayangannya itu. Kekehannya berubah menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak karena mendengar teriakan adiknya yang kedinginan.

"Lu, cepat turun. aku sudah membuat _sandwich_ kesukaanmu."

"Baik _hyung_."

Mereka berdua sarapan dalam diam hingga suara Minseok terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Lu?"

"Eh. Ne?"

"Aku harap, kau bersekolah dengan baik. Sudah 2 bulan kau bersekolah menjadi siswa SHS tetapi sifat malas belajarmu itu tidak pernah berubah, kau tahu?"

"Minnie _hyung,_ aku bukan malas belajar. Tetapi aku member ketenangan pada otak kerenku ini,"

"Terserah. ehm! eung... Lu!"

"MwoApakau belum mau punya pacar?"

 _Uhuk!!!_

Luhan refleks tersedak saat _hyung_ nya menanyakan 'pacar'. Sebenarnya jika Luhan mau, ia tinggal asal menunjuk siapa saja untuk jadi kekasihnya. Bahkan untuk mengganti kekasih 1 hari 3 kali pun bagi Luhan sangat mudah. Tapi Luhan bukan orang seperti itu. Berlebihan memang. Tapi itu kenyataannya. Hanya saja ia belum menemukan sosok yang tepat dan pas di hatinya.

"Lu!" Teguran Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"hhh, Aku belum menemukan yang tepat _hyung._ "

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu kepada mu."

"Mwo?"

"ehm! Kau... kau straight? atau _gay_?"

"A-a...aku... tentu saja straight!"

 _Ting! Tong!_

Umm, _hyung_ biar aku saja yang buka."

"Hmm."

Sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya yang sangat besar, Luhan melihat lewat intercam terlebih dahulu. Namun anehnya tidak ada siapapun disana. Akhirnya Luhan pun membuka pintunya dan-

 _Hap!_ _Namja_ jakung yang ternyata pelaku pemencet bel pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan ketika pintu terbuka. Tanpa ragu Luhan membalas pelukan _namja_ itu sambil terkekeh.

"Krissie, kau membuatku terkejut bodoh!"

"Begitukah? Mianhae Luluku."

"Kkk, gwaenchana. Kenapa pagi-pagi disini?"

"Aniyo, hanya ingin berangkat bersama."

"Ooh! Kajja kita berangkat. Minnie _hyung_ , aku pergi bersama naga jelek dulu ya!"

"Yaa! Hati-hati rusa nakal!"

Luhan pun merangkul lengan Kris sehingga membuat Kris tidak dapat menahan senyumannya sekaligus membuat jantung _namja_ itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Lu, kelas kita berbeda. kau mau ku antar dulu?"

"Tidak perlu Krissie, kau duluan saja"

"Benar tidak apa?"

"Iya naga jelek."

"Baiklah!"

 ** _CUP_**

"Bye baby deer!" ucap Kris sehabis mengecup kilat pipi kanan Luhan. sedangkan Luhan hanya merona tanpa sadar.

"Baby Luuu! Ah, bogoshipeo my baby!" seseorang yang memiliki kulit berwarna agak gelap namun _sexy_ itu menghampiri Luhan dan ingin memeluknya namun Luhan dengan cepat langsung menghindar.

"Yyaak! kkamjong! Pagi-pagi kau sudah membuat mood ku memburuk!" kesal Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku kan hanya menyambutmu baby." ucap kkamjong atau Kai dengan nada manja.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikkan begitu! Aku mau ke kelas dulu."

Luhan pun berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang memanggilnya berkali-kali. Saat sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung di serbu puluhan fans fanatiknya yang memberikan ini itu namun di tolak secara halus oleh Luhan.

 _"Luhan! ambil coklat buatanku! rasanya pasti enak."_

 _"Lu, kau imut sekali hari ini!"_

 _"Hannie, terima bunga ini."_

 _"Lulu, berkencanlah dengan ku!"_

Baik _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ tidak ada yang bisa menolak sejuta keindahan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Ah, mian. Aku rasa ini terlalu banyak. Bagaimana jika kita semua saling berbagi saja. Jadi aku tidak akan menjadi bulat nantinya. hehe."

" Haha, terserahmu saja Lu." Ucap seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang bernama Jessica.

Semua berkumpul mengerubungi si _namja_ manis, tapi tidak dengan seorang _namja_ berkacamata besar dan rambut yang disisir kebelakang dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" _Tsk!_ Mereka berlebihan sekali." Gumam namja tembok tersebut.

Sedangkan Luhan yang memperhatikan _namja_ itu menyernyitkan keningnya.

' _Kenapa orang itu sendiri terus?_ ' batin Luhan.

 **"TBC"**

End or Next?

Kependekan ya? soalnya ini kan baru permulaan. Kalo banyak yang review aku bakal lanjut lebih panjang. Semoga senang sama fanfic ini

 ** _Review juseyooo_**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!!! (Typo, BB, YAOI, banyak kata hilang)

Main cast:

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

-Others

Happy reading!

"Lu!"

"Eh? Yeolie!"

"Hmm, apa kau ada acara saat pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Aniyo. Wae?"

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku nanti?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku jemput di kelasmu nanti."

"Ku tunggu."

 _Namja_ tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot. Ia memang sangat menyukai Luhan sejak pertama bertemu di Junior High School.

' _Aku akan berkencan dengan angelku. Yeah!'_ batin Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

사랑해요

"Luhaeen!"

"Baekkie? Kau mau ke kantin?"

"Iya. Ayo, sebelum banyak orang."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Saat di tengah-tengah koridor, mereka berdua berpas-pasan dengan _namja_ culun yang berkacamata besar berwajah datar.

Luhan hanya menatap sekilas _namja_ itu. Sedangkan _namja_ itu terberhenti dan menatap sendu punggung luhan yang sudah melewatinya.

사랑해요

Sesampainya di kantin...

"Lu, kau mau apa? Biar aku pesankan."

"Aku mau 1 _taro bubble tea_."

"Hanya itu?."

"Ne."

Saat Baekhyun pergi ke kasir untuk membayar, Luhan melihat _namja_ culun itu di duduk di tempat yang paling pokok. Karena dari awal Luhan sangat penasaran dengan orang itu, ia pun menghampiri sosok berwajah datar itu.

Namun saat hendak melangkah, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu duduk berhadapan dengan _namja_ kacamata di meja yang sama.

"Yeolie?"

"Lu! Kau melihat apa?"

"E-e..eh? Aniyo. Pesanannya sudah ada?"

"Hmm." Jawab Baekhyun dengan gumaman.

Selama makan, hanya Baekhyun yang terus bercerita. Sedangkan Luhan tidak memperhatikan ocehan sahabatnya itu. Matanya terfokus pada si _namja_ kacamata. Sesekali ia bergumam untuk menanggapi Baekhyun. Namun saat _namja_ kacamata meliriknya, Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura tidak tau. Wajahnya mungkin sudah berwarna merah padam karena itu. Baekhyun yang melihat langsung memberi jitakan manis di kepala mungil Luhan.

"Akh! Kau ini! kenapa sih?"

"Kau dari tadi melamun terus. Lihat apa sih?!"

"E-eh! Aniyo."

"Ooh?? Kau melihat si culun itu? Atau Si Jerapah?"

"Ish! Bukan siapa-siapa!"

Luhan pun langsung pergi ke kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tidak sadar ditinggalkan Luhan.

"Yyakk! Rusa jelek!"

Baekhyun pun langsung berlari mengejar Luhan.

사랑해요

"Hahh, hhhah... Lu! Kau ini membuatku capek kau tau?!"

"Siapa yang suruh kau berlari?"

"Sudahlah! Lu, aku akan ke rumahmu pulang sekolah. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu. Tapi aku akan pulang bersama Yeoli."

"Aku boleh ikut bersama kalian tidak?"

"Boleh saja sih..."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan karena Kim seonsaengnim sudah masuk ke kelas.

사랑해요

"Hai Lu. Ngomong-ngomong, teman sekelasmu yang berwajah datar itu akan ikut bersama kita. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Eh? Anak kacamata itu ya?"

"Iya. Hehe." Ujar Chanyeol kikuk.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Baekkie juga akan ikut bersama kita."

"Si pendek itu?"

"Jangan bilang Baekkie pendek." Protes Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi halus Luhan.

"Haha, mian Lu. Ah! Itu mereka."

"Lu kajja!" Ujar Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

"Heh, dasar! sst! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada _namja_ datar. Sedangkan _namja_ yang ditanyai hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan mengikuti BaekHan di belakang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menyumpah serapahi si _namja_ datar dan langsung menyusul 2 _namja_ lainnya.

Sesampai di depan mobil Chanyeol, _namj_ _a_ datar ingin menduduki kursi depan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung bersuara--

"Yyak! Biarkan Luhan yang duduk disitu!"

"Eh? Biar aku duduk bersama Baekkie di belakang, Yeolie."

"Tidak Lu. Kau disini!"

"Hhh, kau tidak apa Baek?"

"Santai saja Lu."

Di mobil, Luhan dan Chanyeol sibuk mengoceh tidak jelas berdua. Sedangkan dua orang di belakang mereka hanya menghela nafas dan menatap sendu ke arah ChanLu.

"Hei! Kita ke _mall_ dulu saja ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kajja!" Ucap Luhan bersemangat.

사랑해요

Sesampainya di _mall_ ,

"Hmm, Baekkie, aku ke toilet dulu ya? Kau bersama Yeolie dulu, ok?"

"Aku ikut dengan mu saja."

"Yeolie, aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Bawa Baekkie bersama kalian dulu ya?"

"Eh? Langsung pergi saja. Hei! Kau temani Luhan sana! Aku di suruh Luhan menjaga si pendek ini!" Kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendelik padanya. Sedangkan _namja_ datar itu hanya pergi menyusul Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

 _Kreeek_

"Eh? Kau? Kenapa disini? Tadi kau bersama Yeolie dan Baekkie kan?"

"Hmm" Orang itu hanya bergumam dengan mata yang tetap fokus ke layar ponselnya.

"Yyak! Kalau orang bicara lihat matanya!"

"Cepatlah." Ucap _namja_ datar dengan nada datarnya pula. Sedangkan Luhan yang emosi hanya berjalan cepat melewati si datar yang masih bersandar di tepi pintu toilet.

"Huhh! Membuat aku kesal saja! Aku hubungi Chanyeol dulu saja."

Luhan mengotak-atik ponselnya sampai menemukan nomor Chanyeol dan langsung menghubunginya namun hanya bunyi suara wanita tidak penting yang membuat Luhan bertambah kesal.

"Huh! Pasti ponsel Chanyeol _lowbat_!" Oh! Kalau Luhan memanggil sahabatnya dengan nama biasa, itu pertanda-

"Huaaa... Kau- _hiks-_ dimana? Huaa!! Hiks...Hiks..."

 **GREB**

"Eh? hiks... Kenapa kau menarik memegang tangan- _hiks-_ ku culun?!"

"Diam! Atau ku lindas badan kecilmu dengan motor jelek Jong-in!"

"Minnie _hyung_! Bawa aku pergi dari si culun ini! Jika tidak ak-!

 ** _CHUUU_**

DEG!!!

Mata rusa milik Luhan membulat seketika. Jantung keduanya pun terasa berhenti sekejap. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Dapat Luhan lihat mata cipit milik _namja_ datar itu terpejam dengan indahnya. Saat kecupan singkat di bibir itu berakhir, _namja_ yang merupakan pelaku pencium bibir Luhan yang masih suci itu berkata-

"Kau sangat cerewet."

-dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung di tempat. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia masih tetap terdiam sampai beberapa pengunjung yang menyenggol bahu sempitnya membuat ia tersadar. Secara otomatis ia langsung memegang bibirnya dan bergumam-

"Ciuman pertama ku."

Dengan perasaan malu dan marah, ia langsung pergi keluar dari _mall_ dan memanggil _taxi_. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika sahabatnya itu mencari dirinya kemana-kemana. Untung saat ciuman itu terjadi tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, sehingga Luhan bisa mati menahan malu saat itu juga.

Di tempat lain, _namja_ yang mencium Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Shit! Ada apa dengan diriku?! Kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah mencium bibir seseorang seperti itu? Bahkan _namja_ cerewet itu bukan kekasihku! Ya tuhan, apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Dan... itu... Ciuman pertama ku~" Sungguh! Jika kalian mengenal _namja_ datar ini, kalian akan sangat terkejut. Selain tidak banyak bicara, _n_ _amja_ ini tidak pernah bermonolog seperti saat ini. Dan ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia keluarkan selama hidupnya.

사랑해요

Saat masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya, Luhan langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamar lalu berlindung dibawah selimut tebalnya.

"Argh! Hal yang paling ku jaga selama ini di ambil begitu saja oleh _namja_ kurang ajar yang tidak ku kenal. Well, namanya saja aku tidak tau. Aku heran, kalau di kelas guru-guru hanya memanggilnya Murid Oh. Aku hanya tau marganya saja! Orang aneh!"

Sejak saat itu, Luhan sangat menghindari _namja_ datar itu. Bahkan ketika di kelas, Luhan akan terus menunduk agar tidak melihat wajah orang itu.

사랑해요

"Lu, ayolah... Cerita padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu pulang duluan kemarin?"

"Bakkie, aku bilang aku hanya sakit perut. Makanya aku pulang duluan."

"Aku tidak percaya! Pokonya pulang sekolah nanti kau pulang bersamaku dan menceritakan semuanya!"

"A...a-aapaa?! Aku tidak mau pulang bersama kalian lagi! Aku akan di jemput supirku."

"Hhh, ya sudah." Ujar Baekhyun pasrah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu merasa tidak enak dan canggung.

"Baek! Aku akan bercerita."

"Whoaa... Cepatlah ceritakan!"Kata Baekhyun antusias.

"Ehmm, aku... mendapatkanciumanpertamakudimallkemarin!" Luhan berkata secepat kilat namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti ucapan Luhan.

"M-MWO?!! Dengan siapa?"

"Si _namja_ culun."

"Pffft... Kau serius Lu? Hahaha! Selera mu jelek sekali. Mending kau bersama Kris _hyung_ saja dari pada dengan si culun." Luhan pun menjelaskan semuanya dengan rinci.

"Aku mana tau kalau dia akan menciumku seperti itu. Hhh, semua sudah terjadi. Biarkan saja."

"Ini privasimu Lu. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

"Cih. Tidak ingin ikut campur tapi memaksa ku bercerita." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Untuk itu, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak disana bersamamu Lu. Aku menyesal."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah di bahas. Aku ke ruang musik dulu ya, aku akan mencari Kyungsoo. Biola miliknya masih ada di rumahku."

"Ok."

Sesampainya di ruang musik, Luhan tidak menemukan _hoobae_ nya yang ia cari. Namun ada seseorang di dalam sana. Orang itu sedang membaca buku di sofa hitam.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun saat Luhan ingin keluar dari ruang musik, sesuatu menahan lengan mungilnya.

"Mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar atas kejadian saat itu. Apa kau bisa memaafkanku?"

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu." Ucap Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum polos pada oran yang ternyata _namja_ culun.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu." Ucap pemuda itu.

Ketika Luhan ingin keluar juga, ia merasa menendang sesuatu. Saat melihat kebawah, ternyata ada dompet seseorang yang terjatuh. Luhan pun mengambil dompet itu. Siapa tau ia mengenal sang pemilik. Dan saat membuka dompet itu, ia melihat IDC yang ada.

"Oh SeHun?" Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar nama ini. Kalau dilihat dari fotonya, dia tampak tidak asing. Dia sangat tampan. Aku beri pada Chanyeol saja. Mungkin Chanyeol kenal."

사랑해요

 **"TBC"**

Aku updatenya cuma sehari, makanya cuma segini.

 _~Kyaaaa_! Akhirnya nama Sehun muncul juga di fanfict ini. Gimana? Lanjut atau sampai disini aja?

Aku butuh reviewnya readers...

 ** _Review Juseyooo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!!!(Typo(s)/BxB/YAOI/Teensarea)**

 ** _~School life~_**

 _Main cast:_

 _-Xi LuHan as Xi LuHan_

 _-Oh SeHun as Oh Sehun_

 _-Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol_

 _-Kim Minseok as Xi Minseok_

 _-Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu_

 _-Kim Jong In as Kim Kai_

 _-Others_

 _happy reading!!!_

사랑해요

"Hei! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku sebagai sahabatmu malu jika harus jalan berdua dengan mu. Mengingat aku ini orang yang baik, jadi aku rela berdua dengan mu jika sedang di kantin-"

"Bisakah kau diam hyung?" Ujar Sehun jengah.

"Hei! Tapi jika kau tampan, aku juga tidak terima. Nanti Lulu angelku akan berpaling dariku. Hufft!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan protes sambil memasang tampang sok imutnya.

"Hyung, kau menjijikkan."

"Terserah! Dasar tembok!"

 _Flashback_ ** _mode on_**

 _Hyung, aku ingin mengubah penampilanku."_

 _"Jadi seperti ku? Kurasa itu terlalu keren untukmu." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas_

 _"Diam dan lihat."_

 _"Dasar tembok!"_

 ** _3 hours later..._**

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Pffft!!! Kau ingin menjadi ubur-ubur hah?" Kata Chanyeol menahan tawa._

 _"tsk! Aku ingin melihat saja."_

 _"Apanya?"_

 _"Nanti kau tau."_

 _"Seperti di film sinetron saja... Lihatlah! Kau sangat culun jika kau tau. Rambut terlalu rapi yang disisir kebelakang dan dibelah dua. Walaupun masih tampan sihh... Dan kacamata besar itu. Kau terlihat seperti bebek buluk! Aku heran, mengapa jadi begini pun kau tetap tampan? Walaupun aku lebih tampan dari mu. Kau pasti mengakuinya kan? Ah! Satu la--.. yyak!!! Pergi kemana kau tembok sialan?"_

 _"Aku hanya di kasur bodoh! Cerewet."_

 _"Kau itu dongsaeng tidak tau opan santun!"_

 _"Whatever! Sampai aku menemukannya, aku akan tetap seperti ini."_

 _"Apa kau tahan?"_

 _"Tidak. Kalau 3 bulan tidak dapat, aku akan mengakhirinya."_

 _Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu dan pergi ke kamar tamu untuk istira_ _hat._

 _Flashback_ ** _mode off_**

Ya... Oh SeHun. Satu nama berjuta pesona. Pria tampan bak pangeran dengan kulit putih susu yang senada dengan ketampanannya. Mata elang yang memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat tua, hidung mancung yang sempurna, bibir tipis berwarna cerah, dan rahang tegas yang sangat indah di wajah Oh SeHun.

Kekayaan yang tidak perlu di tanya lagi. Orang tuanya memiliki perusahaan di mana-mana.

Hanya 3 hal yang ingin ia miliki untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

Yaitu Cinta, Kasih Sayang, dan Perhatian. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum mendapatkan itu semua.

Dari orang tuanya sekalipun.

사랑해요

 _Kriing... Kriiing_

"Hei pendek! Luhan ku dimana?/Lulu ku dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan.

"Kalau dia tidak ada, berarti tidak ada." Balas Barkhyun santai.

Hhh, suara helaan nafas terdengar dari keduanya.

"Jung seonsaengnim berjalan ke arah sini! Kalian pergi lah!"

Chanyeol dan Kai pun segera mengambil langkah seribu mengingat Jung Seonsaengnim sangat tidak menyukai jika ada murid dari kelas lain berada di tempat ia mengajar.

Sementara Jung seonsaengnim menjelaskan,-

"Hhh, hah.. hhahh... shehlam... hat pahgh..ii seonsaeng... nihmm!" Salam Luhan yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari menuju sekolah.

"Oh, Luhan-ssi." Jawaban manis dari Jung seonsanengnim justru sangat mengerikan untuk Luhan.

"Keluar dari kelasku atau nilai ujianmu aku kurangi lima puluh persen." Masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Chakkaman! Gara-gara saya dia jadi terlambat. Jadi dia tidak salah." Kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Murid Oh? Apa kalian berangkat bersama?"

"Ne."

"Kalian berdua keluar sekarang, hmm?"

"Ne." Ucap Luhan dan Sehun lesu.

Saat di luar kelas, mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri. Tanpa ada suara, sampai-

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau itu suka sekali minta maaf ya? Apakah itu hobimu?"

"Eh? Jika tadi aku tidak menarikmu, mungkin kau akan belajar sekarang."

 _Flashback **mode on**_

 _Luhan sedang menunggu supirnya yang akan mengantar dirinya ke sekolah._

 _Namun sudah 30 mnit menunggu belum juga ada tanda-tanda supirnya itu akan datang._

 _"Pagi! Kau mau ke sekolah? Lalu menunggu apa lagi?"_

 _"Kau?! Bikin kaget saja! A_ _ku sedang menunggu supirku."_

 _"Oh, begitu."_

 _'GUK!!! GUK!!! GUK!!!'_

 _Mata sipit Sehun langsung melebar ketika melihat seekor anjing hitam mengejar mereka._

 _Refleks Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan langsung berlari menjauh dari sana._

 _"Yyak! Kenapa membawa aku kesini?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka berhenti di gang sempit dan berjongkok untuk istirahat sebentar._

 _"Apa kau tidak lihat tadi? Anjing itu mengejar kita."_

 _"Itu hanya anjing peliharan Kai. Namanya Monggu. Dia sangat sayang pada aku dan Kai. Saat melihat mu, mungkin dia pikir kau akan menyakitiku. Tapi kalau aku beritahu, dia tidak akan menggitmu. Kenapa kau langsung lari?" Jelas lUhan panjang lebar._

 _"Aku kira dia akan menyakiti mu. Makanya aku bawa kau berlari. Maaf jika kau lelah." Sehun pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menyeka peluh yang ada di kening Luhan akibat berlari tadi._

 _Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang berada tepat di depannya._

 _Meskipun terlapis kacamata, mata Sehun sangat mempesona dan tajam._

 _Entah kenapa Luhan sepertinya mulai suka melihat mata namja culun di depannya._

 _"Sudah selesai."_

 _"Kau tidak akan mencium ku lagi disini kan?"_

 _"Menurutmu?"_

 _"Jujur saja, aku sangat kesal kehilangan ciuman pertamaku. Tapi aku tidak akan mebiarkan ciuman keduaku di ambil kembali begitu saja."_

 _Sehun terkesiap mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena mencium Luhan waktu itu._

 _Luhan melihat jam yang terpasang indah di tangan kirinya. Matanya pun membulat dan langsung berteriak._

 _"Kyaaa!!! Sudah jam delapan! Ini sudah sangat terlambat!" Teriak Luhan yang kemudian langsung berlari ke sekolah meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh di gang sempit itu sendirian._

 _Flashback **mode off**_

"Gwaenchana. Begini lebih enak dari pada mendengarkan ocehan dari si monster itu."

"Kau sangat simpel ternyata."

"Hidup itu tidak perlu di bawa susah. Aku belum tau siapa namamu."

"Aku... Kau tidak perlu tau."

"Huh! menyebalkan." Lagi-lagi Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Whoaaa! Kau tersenyum! Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersenyum." Ujar Luhan antusias.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Hanya denganmu aku baru tersenyum."

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Kita berteman?"

"Molla."

"Wae? Kau tidak mau? Hufft..."

' _Karena hatiku sepertinya berkata lebih dari teman...Luhan'_

Kriiingg!!

"Eh? Sudah bel istirahat? Aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aniyo."

"Hobimu yang kedua. Yaitu 'menolak'!"

"Lu! Ayo ke kantin bersama." Ajak Kris.

"Let's go Krissie!" Luhan pun merangkul pinggang Kris karena memang tinggi Luhan yang jauh di bawah Kris. Sedangkan Kris merangkul pundak Luhan dan mengelus kepalanya sesekali.

Sehun yang melihat adegan lovey dovey tersebut hanya mendengus pelan dan menatap tidak suka pada _namja_ jakung yang seenak jidatnya membawa Luhan.

사랑해요

 _ting!_ Satu pesan line masuk ke ponsel Luhan.

 **Kai** : Lu baby, eodiseoyo?

 **Lu** : Jangan panggil aku baby! Aku di kantin bersama Kris

 **Kai** : Naga jelek itu bersamamu? Akan aku selamatkan kau darinya! Bertahanlah*

"Eww, apa maksudnya memberi emoticon kiss begitu?"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris sambil menyesap expressonya dengan gaya sangat tampan.

"Aniya. Biasa, Kkamjong tidak jelas."

Mulut Kris membentuk 'o' kecil dan kemudian meminum expressonya lagi

 _Uhuk!!_ Kris tersedak minumannya saat ada yang mencekik lehernya.

"Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Luhan kaget.

"Menyelamatkan mu dari nagajelek ini baby!"

"Sialan kau hitam! Maumu apa hah?!" Kali ini Kris menarik rambut Kai, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jangan berdekatan dengan Baby ku!"

"Gyaaa," Luhan yang malas melihat adegan anak kecil itu langsung pergi meninggalkan aksi jambak-jambakan duo K.

Ketika melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan, ia langsung tersenyum bak anak kecil kemudian berlari kecil menuju meja Chanyeol.

"Hai Lu, makan dengan ku saja. Dari pada dengan duo K itu. Aku juga lebih mempesona kau tau?"

"Kkk, ya... ya... Yeolie, aku haus sekali."

"Aku juga. Kau mau apa? Biar aku pesankan."

"Seperti biasa."

Chanyeol hanya memberi kedua jempolnya sebagai tanggapan.

"Ekhm!"

"Eh? Kau disini? Aku kira hanya aku dan Yeolie."

"Kau terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengannya."

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Luhan melirik ke arah minuman yang sedang di santap oleh Sehun. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kau suka _bubble tea_ juga? Wah! Kita berdua sama. Kau suka rasa apa?"

"Choco. Kau?"

"Aku suka Taro."

"Kau ini childish sekali ya."

"Huh, aku ini 'manly', tau." Kata Luhan menekankan kata manly. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kau memang childish. Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Memang harus begitu."

Setelah Chanyeol membawakan pesanan Luhan, mereka semua hanya diam tanpa ada percakapan yang berarti.Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mecuri-curi pandang ke arah Luhan dengan senyum khas idiotnya.

"Yeolie, apa kau mengenal pemilik dompet ini?" Suara Luhan memecah keheningan. Kemudian ia memberi dompet berwarna hitam itu kepada Chanyeol

"Eh? Ini..." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun sekilas kemudian kembali pada Luhan.

"Ini punya temanku Lu. Biar aku yang memberinya." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Oh. Apa dia sekolah disini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan orang ini."

"E-eh, dia sekolah disini. Tapi dia sedang ijin ke luar negeri untuk urusan keluarga." Jawab Chanyeol setelah berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Sejak kapan? Apa sudah lama? Lalu kenapa dompet itu bisa disini?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol pun sudah kehilang kata-kata. Sedangkan Luhan memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun memelas untuk minta bantuan.

"Hei. Siapa namamu?" Sehun mengambil alih pembicaraan sekarang.

"Kau tidak tau namaku? Setiap hari namaku dipanggil guru. Tidak sepertimu."

"Aku tau. Hanya saja aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa."

"Xi LuHan imnida. Panggil aku Luhan. Lalu namamu siapa?"

"Aku... _Oh Shixun_. Panggil saja Shixun." Chanyeol yang mendengar apa kata Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Sehun kebingungan.

"Nama China ya? Kenapa baru sekarang kau memberi tau namamu kepada orang lain?"

"Ya, Pamanku yang memberi nama itu. Karena dia besar di china. Molla. Aku hanya merasa kau boleh mengetahui namaku." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Chanyeol menganga tanpa sadar karena _dongsaeng_ nya itu bicara panjang lebar kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kkkk, aku jadi merasa spesial." Kata Luhan terus terang.

사랑해요

"Kenapa kau memakai nama Shixun? Dan aku heran, kau begitu santei bicara pada Luhan. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Karena itu memang nama china ku, h _yung._ Aku ini tidak panikan sepertimu. Aku hanya tertarik padanya."

"Awas saja jika kau menyukainya. Aku pecat kau sebagai sahabatku." Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana jika dia yang menyukai ku?"

"Neo! Hhh, aku akan merebutnya darimu."

"If you can, do it!"

' _Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya hyung._ '

Perasaan risih mulai dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tidak main-main dengan persaannya terhadap Luhan.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan berdebar dalam satu waktu

Ya, hanya Xi Luhan

사랑해요

"Luhan _op_ _pa_ , bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Oh, tentu. Bicaralah."

"Tapi di koridor ini banyak sekali orang. Bagaimana jika di atap saja?"

"Hmm, tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Nam seonsaengnim akan masuk sebentar lagi."

"Tergantung jawaban _oppa_." _Yeoja_ cantik yang ternyata bernama Tzuyu itu langsung menarik tangan Luhan yang masih bingung dengan ajakan Tzuyu.

Sesampainya di atap, mereka berdua berdiam diri sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit putih mereka.

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Luhan, Tzuyu pun akhirnya bersuara.

" _Oppa_ , kau janji tidak akan marah padaku setelah ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku... mungkin selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai hoobae biasa. Tapi aku mencitaimu _oppa_. Aku sangat mencitaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tz-tzuyu, a-aku..."

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali saja."

"Tapi aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku yang pertama untukmu. Aku mohon." Anak sungai sudah mengalir di pipi mulus Tzuyu. Luhan yang melihatnya tentu saja tidak tega.

Tapi , Luhan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Tzuyu selain rasa sayang kakak ke adik.

"Tzuyu, aku...-

 **"TBC"**

Nahlo, Luhan ditembak Tzuyu. Di terima gak ya?? Chapter 3 segini dulu ya.

 **melaty** : Iya, tuh udah ketauan;) Jatuhnya sesuatu deh XD. Baca terus yaa

 **ofratlos** : Disini ceritanya luhan belum pernah ngerasain jatuh cinta. Padahal aku masa lalunyaXD **#PLAKK**

 **OHXILU04** : Gomawo... ini udah lanjut :D

 **Hannie222** : Iya, satu kelas. Tapi nama Oh SeHun ga pernah di sebut. Ikutin terus yaa.

 **junia.angel.58** : Kisseunya aneh ya XD

Untuk beberapa chapter kemudian, aku bakalan kasih konflik untuk Hunhan.

By the way, untuk fanfict ini aku gak bakalan bikin NC. Ini rate T, aku hanya menyediakan _kisseu_ dan adegan _romance_ yang wajar disini. Next fanfict bakalan ada rate M. Authornya beda, tapi tetep pake akun ini. Author yang sekarang masih remaja polos. Kkkk, # **plakk** jangan bosan-bosan ya readers tercintaa. XOXO, Mmuach satu-satu *

See you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!!!(Typo(s)/BxB/YAOI/Teensarea)**

 _~School life~_

 _Main cast:_

 _-Xi LuHan as Xi LuHan_

 _-Oh SeHun as Oh Sehun_

 _-Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol_

 _-Kim Minseok as Xi Minseok_

 _-Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu_

 _-Kim Jong In as Kim Kai_

 _-Others_

 _happy reading!!!_

사랑해요

"Tzuyu, aku..."

"Aku mohon~"

"hhhh, baiklah. Aku... aku mau." Jawab Luhan sambil merunduk.

"Jinjja?!" Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Tzuyu memeluk Luhan erat seakan Luhan akan lenyap bila pelukan itu longgar sedikit saja.

Sedangkan Luhan membalas pelukan itu ragu-ragu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok namja datar namun tampan yang sedari tadi mendengar semuanya sampai wajahnya memerah dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Ya, Sehun memang mengikuti Luhan sejak ia melihat Tzuyu menarik Luhan ke atap dan bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Tak mau melihat ataupun mendengar lebih banyak, Sehun pun pergi ke luar sekolah tergesa-gesa tanpa peduli tasnya yang masih di kelas.

Setelah sampai di mobil, ia teringat sesuatu yang ia pun tidak mengerti itu.

"Kenapa aku sangat marah ketika Luhan menerima yeoja itu? Aku tidak mengerti! Aku sudah bilang aku hanya tertarik padanya! Bukan menyukainya! Sehun bodoh!" Setelah asik mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, Sehun melaju ke apartement-nya.

Kai yang melihat mobil sehun pergi dari sekolah segera mengambil motornya dan bergegas menuju apartement Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

사랑해요

"Oh... Jadi begitu. Kenapa banyak sekali sih?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang menyukai baby Lu ku."

"tsk! Aku tidak menyukainya bodoh! Aku hanya menganggapnya menarik."

Memang dari tadi Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatbaiknya itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan tipe orang yang gampang terbuka. Tapi karena Kai mengancam akan menginap, tentu saja Sehun langsung melarang keras dan memilih bercerita.

Jika Kai menginap di apartement mewahnya, sudah di pastikan pagi harinya alartement tersebut berubah jadi kardus gelandangan.

"Kau bilang hanya tertarik? Cih! Tertarik sampai cemburu keras begitu!"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Ya, hanya frustasi."

"shit!"

"Terserah! Aku mau tidur." Kai menuju kamar Sehun dan terbaring dengan sangat nyaman.

Tapi... Bruk!!!

Sehun segera menarik kaki Kai sehingga namja tan itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Sudah dapat di pastikan jika punggung Kai memerah saat ini.

"Yyak! Albino tembok! Kau tidak sopan sekali sih!"

"Ini rumah siapa bodoh? Cepat pulang sana! Aku mau tidur."

Kai hanya mencibir lalu keluar dari apartement Sehun. Saat di depan pintu apartement, Kai menunduk dan tatapannya kosong.

"Mengapa sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan mu Lu? Bahkan kau sudah memiliki kekasih seoran yeoja. Jadi kau benar-benar straight?"

Kai bermonolog sambil tersenyum miris.

사랑해요

"Oppa, pulang sekolah kau mau jalan-jalan tidak?"

"Mollayo. Waeyo?"

"Kalau kau ada waktu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau kan?"

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja. Jemput aku di kelas ya?"

"Arasseo."

"Aku ke kelasku dulu. Bye nae namjachingu."

"Eh? B-bye!" Namjachingu? Jadi aku sekarang benar-benar menjadi kekasih Tzuyu? Monolog Luhan.

"Lu!"

"Hai baek."

"Kau sedang lelah? Memikirkan sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau memanggil ku 'baek' dan bukan 'baekkie'. Kita ke kelas dulu saja."

"Hm."

Di kelas, Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Namja yang dia panggil Shixun tidak ada di kelas. Di kantin pun tidak ada. Namun Luhan bukan orang yang tingkat keingin tahuannya tinggi.

"Baiklah. Lu, ceritakan padaku."

"Aku... tadi, Tzuyu-"

"Tzuyu hoobae kita yang cantik itu? Dia kenapa?"

"Dia... memintaku jadi kekasihnya."

"MWO?!" Suara Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas mendelik padanya. Beberapa orang keheranan.

"Yyak! Kenapa kau berteriak? Bikin malu saja."

"T-tapi... apa kau menerimanya?"

"Hhh, ya. Tapi aku tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau terima?"

"Aku tidak tega jika dia sudah menangis seperti itu."

"Untuk apa menjalin hubungan bila tanpa cinta?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

"Arra."

사랑해요

"Oppa, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Naik mobilku saja, hmm."

"Ne."

Luhan yang mengemudikan mobilnya mulai paham kemana arah jalan yang mereka tuju.

Setelah sampai di tempat, Luhan merinding sendiri. Melihat betapa banyaknya batu nisan dimana-mana.

Mereka disini. Pemakaman

"Nah, kita sampai oppa."

"Makam siapa ini?" Makam seseorang yang sangat terawat tengah di elus lembut oleh Luhan saat ini.

"Ini... Makam eomma ku." Air mata Tzuyu mengalir dengan deras seketika. Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung merengkuh tubuh langsing Tzuyu ke dalam pelukannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Eomma meninggal karena kecelakaan. Saat itu aku sedang dirumah Jihyo karena aku sedang sangat kesal pada eomma." Tzuyu memberi sedikit jeda pada ceritanya sambil menyamankan posisi dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Andai aku hanya diam saja dan tidak membantah eomma saat itu, mungkin eomma masih hidup sampai sekarang. Eomma sangat memaksaku untuk memiliki kekasih saat itu, dengan alasan dia tidak bisa menjagaku untuk selamanya. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan siapapun dalam hidupku saat itu. Eomma hampir menamparku jika saja aku tidak langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi dari rumah ku. Setelah 3 jam aku berada di rumah Jihyo, pihak rumah sakit menelepon dan memberi tahu jika eomma meninggal di tempat saat kecelakaan tunggal itu terjadi. Eomma yang mengebut saat itu, pasti sedang mencariku dengan panik." Luhan merasa Tzuyu menggeleng di dadanya dan terus bergumam 'Aku menyesal'.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak ikut turun karena ia juga harus menenangkan Tzuyu.

"Tzuyu, lihat aku." Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya agar Tzuyu menatapnya.

"Kau tau? Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua adalah takdir tuhan. Dan mungkin saat itu memang waktunya untuk eomma mu meninggalkan dunia ini dan pergi ke tempat yang jauh lebih indah disana. Jadi, jangan pernah salahkan dirimu, hmm?" Jelas Luhan menenangkan sembari mengusap air mata di pipi mulus Tzuyu. Tzuyu pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan merasa hangat di hatinya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melihat ke arah batu nisan ibunya.

"Eomma, kau lihat namja tampan di sebelahku? Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sekarang dia adalh namjachingu ku. Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan eomma. Apalagi dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Jika kau masih disini, kau pasti menyukainya. Ah! Aku sudah terlalu lama disini. Aku pamit dulu eomma." Tzuyu menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum lembut, kemudian membungkuk pada makan ibunya. Luhan pun ikut membungkuk karena ingin pamit.

"Tzuyu, kau mau langsung pulang saja? Atau makan dulu bersama ku?"

"Langsung pulang saja. Lagi pula ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu oppa."

"Eh? B-baiklah."

사랑해요

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada _yeoja_ itu, Baek."

"Tetapi, dia ada benarnya juga. Apa kau tidak kasihan jika dia harus hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya?"

"Neo geurae. Hhh."

 _Flashback_

 _"Oppa, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."_

 _"Mwoya?! Apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian menangkup wajah mungil Tzuyu._

 _"Aku... aku tau jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Kau akan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku oppa."_

 _"Tapi, kita bahkan belum sampai 3 hari menjalani hubungan ini."_

 _"Hubungan tanpa cinta, dijalani 1 jam pun tidak akan berarti apa-apa."_

 _"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan._

 _"Ne. Jeongmal saranghaeyo oppa. Karna itu, aku tidak ingin jika orang yang aku cintai menderita._

 _"Tzuyu..." Luhan langsung memeluk Tzuyu erat, dan Tzuyu sangat menyukai jika Luhan sudah memeluknya seperti ini. Hangat._ _Namun, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya Tzuyu mendapat pelukan dari seorang Xi LuHan._

 _Orang yang sangat di cintainya._ _Pelukan itu melonggar. Tzuyu menatap Luhan dengan sangat lembut._ _"Oppa, pulanglah. Kau hatus beristirahat. Besok kau harus ke sekolah."_

 _"Gwaenchana?"_

 _"Hmm. Gwaenchanayo."_

 _Flashback mode off_

"Baekkie, aku menginap di rumahmu ya? Minnie _hyung_ sedang di Busan. Aku sendiri di rumah."

"Oh, tentu."

"Tapi aku mau ke taman dulu. Mencari udara sejuk."

"Perlu ku temani?"

"Aniyo. Aku sendiri saja. Aku akan kembali jam 8 malam nanti." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

사랑해요

 **Luhan** **POV**

Hah... Jalanan kota Seoul terasa sangat dingin sore ini. Entah kenapa walaupun sudah memakai berlapis-lapis baju hangat, itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku melihat beberapa bangku kosong di taman kota. Aku sangat suka berada disini karena suasananya nyaman sekali.

Angin yang berhembus menerpa kulitku dengan lembut. Sampai-sampai aku mengantuk dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

Hanya terpejam. Bukannya tidur. Aku merasakan langkah seseorang mendekatiku dan duduk secara perlahan di sebelahku.

Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin membuka mataku untuk sekarang. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian hanya ada kesunyian sampai aku merasa wajah seseorang mendekati wajahku.

Sangat dekat sehingga dapat kurasakan deru nefas pelannya menerpa wajahku. Aku merasa hangat. Semakin hangat saat sesuatu menyentuh bibirku.

Walaupun aku kekanakan seperti yang orang bilang, tapi aku mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku kehilangan ciuman keduaku(lagi).

Namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku sangat nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dan ketika orang itu mengangkat tubuhku, aku refleks mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya dari belakang.

Orang itu menggenggam tanganku sebentar lalu beralih ke potongan paha dan betisku.

Ia mengecup tanganku dan terkekeh pelan.

 _Suara itu... sangat familiar_

Aku merasakan dia mendudukkan ku di kursi empuk yang kurasa ini adalah mobilnya.

Dan benar saja, saat aku mulai membuka mataku, aku sedang berada dalam mobil seseorang yang kuyakini harganya sangat mahal. Appa juga punya yang seperti ini.

Tadi suara... Shixun kan? Aku yakin yang terkekeh tadi itu Shixun.

Aku menoleh ke samping kanan dan aku melihat sosok tampan seperti malaikat walau hanya dilihat dari samping.

Mata itu, mata favorit ku. Dia Oh SeHun yang ada di dompet itu.

"Kau, Oh SeHun?"

 **Luhan POV E** **nd**

Sehun menoleh saat Luhan bersuara. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah seimut mungkin.

Luhan tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Ah! Iya. Waktu itu aku menemukan dompetmu yang terjatuh-

"Dan kau mengambilnya. Lalu kau melihat fotoku dan kau bilang begini 'Kyaa! Dia tampan sekali.'. Lalu kau menyukaiku, kan?" Ucap Sehun memotong omongan Luhan.

"Hah? Yyak! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku memberinya pada Yeolie! Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Sehun yang berada disebelahnya mati-matian menahan gemas.

"Haha, baiklah. Kau mau ikut ke rumahku?"

"Luhan terpaku. Saat Sehun tertawa tadi sangat tampan. Kris saja kalau tertawa tidak setampan itu.

"Hei? Kau kenapa? Aku tau aku tampan. Tapi jangan melirikku sampai seperti itu."

"E-eh? Kau ini! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau cerewet sekali sih."

"Eh? Aku cerewet ya?"

"A-apa aku salah bicara? Mianhae Sehun-ssi."

"Aniyo. Aku juga tidak tau kalau aku ternyata bisa secerewet ini. Padahal aku orangnya sangat minim berbicara. Tapi denganmu aku seperti bisa mengatakan apa saja. Dan, kau tidak boleh memanggilku pakai embel-embel 'ssi'."

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertegun. Ucapan Sehun selanjutnya membuat Luhan benar-benar mematung. Mereka baru bertemu kan?

"Luhan, aku menyukaimu. Kau kekasihku sekarang."

Apa itu? terdengar memaksa sekali. Luhan bingung dibuatnya.

 **"TBC"**

Gimana? Garing ya? Maaf kalo gitu. aku usahain besoknya lebih menarik deh.

Review juseyooo. Aku butuh banget review kalian readers tercintaaah

 **junia.angel.58** : Di terima sama lulu. Tapi Luhan nggak ada perasaan apa-apa. Untuk sehun, ikutin terus yaa.

 **Hannie222** : Maksa, dan akhirnya Luhan mau aja -_-


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!!!(Typo(s)/BxB/YAOI/Teensarea)**

 _~School life~_

 **Rate**

 **T**

 _Main cast:_

 _-Xi LuHan as Xi LuHan_

 _-Oh SeHun as Oh Sehun_

 _-Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol_

 _-Kim Minseok as Xi Minseok_

 _-Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu_

 _-Kim Jong In as Kim Kai_

 _-Others_

 _happy reading!!!_

사랑해요

"Mwo?! Apa yang kau katakan? Kita bahkan baru bertemu. A-apa... kau-"

"Pedofil? Mungkin saja. Apa lagi wajahmu yang seperti anak TK itu, membuat ku tertarik." Ucap Sehun dengan seringai setannya. Luhan jadi bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"A-aku p..per-gi d-dulu!" Ucap Luhan terbata-bata. Sehun tertawa tampan melihat Luhan yang benar-benar seperti anak TK jika melihatnya.

"Tampan..." Gumam Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"T-tidak ada!" Luhan yakin sekali jika wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Cepat katakan atau... Aku akan mencium mu disini." Oh tidak! Sifat mesum Sehun mulai kambuh, sepertinya.

"Yyakk! Kau ini mesum sekali!"

"Hhaha... Kalau begitu ulangi yang kau katakan tadi."

"Tampan."

"Nugu?"

"Ish! Kau." Cicit Luhan

"Kau lucu sekali! Kau harus menjadi kekasihku!" Ujar Sehun yang kini mencubit pipi Luhan, sesekali memainkannya.

Rona samar tercetak indah pada wajah imut Luhan. Tambah manis menurut Sehun. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai namja di depannya ini.

"Kau mau ikut dengan ku?"

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau ke sungai Han?"

"Sungai Han?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum anak kecilnya. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi, Baekkie nanti mencariku. Aku berjanji untuk menginap di rumahnya dan kembali jam 8 malam. Ini sudah Jam 6."

"Kau ingin berlama-lama denganku ya?"

"Bukan begitu... Aku sangat menyukai sungai Han. Aku tidak puas jika hanya sebentar disana."

"Si pendek itu akan mengerti."

"Kau mengenal Baekkie?" Tanya Luhan yang memiringkan kepalanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut.

Ia mengusak lembut kepala Luhan dan tersenyum. Ia akan mengakhiri penyamarannya dan berkata jujur pada Luhan.

"Kau akan tau sendiri. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Ayo!" Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan cekikikan sendiri. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa sejuk sendiri.

사랑해요

"Hei, bangunlah..." Sehun terus menepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang sedari tadi tertidur di atas rerumputan.

"Dia sangat manis ketika tidur. Sayang jika di lewatkan. Tapi ini sudah malam." Sehun mengambil sesuatu dalam saku jaketnya. Dia mengarahkan benda tipis itu ke arah wajah Luhan dan

 _Ckrek!_

"Yeah! Cantik sekali~"

"Eungh..." Luhan melenguh pelan saat tidurnya terganggu.

"Sehunnie~"

"Woahh... Dia memanggilku Sehunnie! Imutnyaa..." Sehun terpaksa menggendong Luhan menuju mobilnya karena tidak tega membangunkan makhluk manis yang berada dalam gendongannya sekarang.

"Apa aku bawa saja ke apartement ku? Aku tidak tau rumah Luhan dan si pendek itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa jujur pada Luhan tadi..."

Sehun pun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartement mewah miliknya.

Sekarang sudah cukup larut. Jadi, wajar jika lobi apartement sudah sepi. Sehun masih menggendong Luhan _piggy back_ sampai mereka sampai di lift.

Sehun tidak pernah bosan mengecup rambut beraroma bayi milik Luhan.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, Sehun langsung menurunkan Luhan di kasurnya. Ia memandangi wajah Luhan untuk beberapa lama, kemudian memasangkan selimut tebal untuk Luhan.

Ia memilih tidur di sofa yang ada di kamarnya dari pada di kamar lain. Ia ingin jika saat terbangun ia sudah bisa melihat wajah Luhan.

사랑해요

"Eungh..." Namja manis itu menggeliat saat sinar matahari mengisi ruangan dingin yang di tempatinya.

Sejak tadi malam, Sehun memang tidak menutup gorden kamarnya. Sehingga hangatnya matahari masuk begitu saja tanpa izin mereka.

Si namja manis mulai kebingungan. Seingatnya kemari ia bersama Sehun di sungai Han. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia terbangun di kamar besar ini?

Luhan pun mendudukkan dirinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya berhenti pada sofa besar berwana krem. Ada pemuda tampan yang masih tertidur disana. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Ia menyibakkan selimut yang berada di kakinya. Ia melangkah pelan ke arah pemuda tampan itu.

"Oh SeHun? Hei... bangun lah." Pemuda tampan itu masih belum bangun juga.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang jauh lebih tampan jika sedang tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos.

Tanpa diperintahkan, tangan mungil Luhan menyentuh lembut kening Sehun yang tertutup beberapa helai rambut berantakan Sehun. Kemudian turun ke pipi dan mengelus lembut rahang tegas milik Sehun.

Senyum merekah tercetak pada wajah imut Luhan. Saat tersadar atas apa yang dia lakukan, Luhan segera menjauhkan tangannya.

"Huft! Apa yang aku lakukan? Baekkie juga sering seperti itu jika aku sedang pura-pura tertidur. Kkkk." Luhan yang merasa lapar, pergi keluar kamar dan turun kebawah untuk melihat isi kulkas Sehun. Memang tidak sopan, tapi perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun yang hanya sedang menutup matanya tersenyum senang saat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tau jika kau _straight_ Lu, tapi aku ingin lihat. Apa kau masih _straight_ jika bersamaku? Aku yakin jika sekarang aku menyukaimu."

 _Krieet_

"Yyakk! Oh SeHun... ireona!" Luhan mengguncang pelan bahu Sehun. Namun bukannya membuka mata--

 _Sreet!_ **GREB**

-Sehun malah menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan tersenyum sambil berbaring di sofa yang cukup lebar itu.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Luhan meronta seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan permen kapas.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

"Dasar mesum! Aku akan bilang pada Yeolie nanti agar dia tidak mau berteman denganmu."

"Biarkan saja." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sangat lembut.

Seketika Luhan terdiam dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

" _Eomma_ " Gumam Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun merasakan Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau rindu _eomma_ mu hmm?"

"Sangat. Pelukanmu sama seperti pelukan _eomma_. Hangat," Ucap Luhan terus terang, membuat Sehun merasa sangat menyayangi namja ini.

"Kalau begitu biarkan seperti ini hmm?"

"Hmm."

 _Kruukk_

"Pffft, hahaha! Kau lapar, ya?"

"Tadi aku sudah turun kebawah untuk melihat ada makanan atau tidak. Tapi aku sadar ini bukan rumahku ataupun rumah Baekkie. Jadi aku kembali kesini."

"Baiklah, kita makan di luar ya?"

"Nee"

사랑해요

"Sudah selesai?"

"Heum!" Angguk Luhan

"Oh Sehun, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Mwoya?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu. Dan kau bersikap seakan kau kekasihku."

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Chakkaman,"

Sehun berlari kecil menuju mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Lalu ia memasang benda itu pada wajahnya dan kembali ke tempat Luhan.

"Lu,"

"Ne?" Luhan mendongak mendapati Sehun memakai kacamata besar seperti milik Shixun.

Sehun menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan tangannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hah? S-shixun?"

"Kau mengenalku sekarang?"

"Apa ini? Kau membohongi ku?"

"Hei, bukan begitu..." Sergah Sehun cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, siapa saja yang tulus berteman dengan ku. Sebelumnya aku memiliki banyak teman. Namun tak ada satu orang pun yang benar-benar menyayangiku, kecuali Park Chanyeol dan Kim JongIn bodoh."

"K-kkamjong... mengenal mu?"

"Ya, mereka temanku sejak kecil. Saat aku berusia 10 tahun, aku kehilangan sifat kekanakanku. Aku yang sadar jika mereka semua hanya menginginkan uangku, lupa bagaimana diriku yang dulu. Aku benci di bohongi. Sejak saat itu, aku kehilangan semuanya. Teman, perasaan, ekspresi, suara, sifat manja. Aku kehilangan itu semua. Namun Chanyeol dan Kai tetap menemaniku disaat yang lain meninggalkanku. Dan kau muncul di kehidupanku dan mengembalikan semuanya. Tawaku, senyumku, suaraku, perasaanku, sifat manjaku dan hatiku."

Luhan yang dari tadi menyimak perkataan Sehun segera merengkuh namja tampan itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa spesial sejak bertemu Oh Sehun.

Sehun sendiri merasa aneh membiarkan seseorang memeluknya seperti ini. Dia merasa sangat nyaman.

"Gomawo Lu..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya." Luhan yang tidak mengerti maksud Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, di ujung sana ada seorang namja yang mengintai mereka.

"Bos, Oh Sehun sudah muncul. Sepertinya kita bisa menyerangnya malam ini."

"Woah! Kau hebat. Siapkan semua yang di butuhkan. Aku akan menghubungi Jungkook nanti."

"Siap!"

사랑해요

Sehun sekarang sedang mengantar Luhan ke rumah Baekhyun. Luhan takut jika Baekhyun akan marah padanya.

"Disini?"

"Iya."

"Yang mana rumahnya?"

"Rumahnya masuk kedalam sana. Mobilmu tidak akan bisa masuk ke situ." Ujar Luhan sembari menunjuk lorong kecil yang lumayan gelap.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu Sehun-ah. Jaraknya tidak jauh."

"Kemarikan ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?" Karena malas berdebat, Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel Luhan yang berada di saku jaket namja manis itu.

Tangannya dengan lincah mengetik sesuatu, tidak lama kemudian ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda ada panghilan yang masuk.

"Sudah selesai. Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ku di situ. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku, hm."

"Arasseo."

Luhan membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan angin langsung menerpa wajah putihnya.

Saat hendak keluar-

 _CHU~_

Luhan menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi kiri Sehun dan langsung berjalan cepat menjauh dari Sehun yang masih mematung.

Sehun otomatis memegang pipinya yang baru saja di kecup lembut oleh Luhan.

"Apa tadi? D-dia... menciumku. Dan dia mulai memanggilku Sehun-ah. Yeah! Ini pertanda baik untukku!"

Luhan yang menyadari perbutannya langsung menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku ini kenapa sih? Memalukan sekali!"

"Ehm.. Permisi,"

"Eh, ya?" Luhan menoleh pada orang di belakangnya. Cahaya yang sangat minim membuat Luhan menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Apa kau tau dimana minimarket sekitar sini? Aku orang baru disini. Jadi aku tidak tau apa-apa."

"Oh, ada di sebelah kedai ramen. kau lurus saja dari sini, kemudian belok kanan. Kira-kira setelah 2 rumah, kau bisa melihat minimarketnya."

"Mian, aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kau antar aku?"

"Baiklah."

Luhan berjalan di depan orang itu.

"Rumah mu dimana? Aku be-hmmpp-"

Seseorang membekap mulut Luhan dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Entah apa yang ada di sapu tangan itu, baunya membuat Luhan sangat pusing.

Seketika Luhan benar-benar merasa gelap sekarang.

 _Tiiit... Tiiit..._

"Bos, aku mendapatkannya."

 _"Cepat bawa dia kemari. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku sekarang!"_

"Baik!"

사랑해요

 _BYURRR!!!_

"Eungh... Shh-" Luhan terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei! Dia sudah bangun!"

"Ohh, hai manis." Ucap namja tampan yang memiliki bibir sedikit tebal.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya Jin?"

"Namja ini terlalu bagus jika mau di buat babak belur."

"Lalu?"

"Taehyung! Kemari!"

"Wae bos?"

"Panggil Jungkook kesini."

"Baiklah."

Sementara Luhan yang baru sadar sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Bersuara pun ia tidak bisa. Lemah. Itu yang Luhan rasakan sekarang.

"S-siapa k-ka..u? A..pa mau k-ka..lian semua?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara lirih.

"Kau diam saja, hmm." Ucap Jin sambil mengelus pipi Luhan menggunakan tongkat baseball nya.

 _Kriieet_

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau sudah datang? Kau lihat dia? Dia kekasih Oh Sehun."

"Woahh, benarkah? Cantik sekali. Yeoja?"

"Namja. Kau tiak lihat dadanya?"

"Yyak!! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan terus menerus meronta sampai-

 **PLAK!**

"O-ow. Tanganku memang terbiasa langsung bergerak jika ada yang berteriak padaku. Sekalipun orang itu sangat manis sepertimu." Ucap Jungkook penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya.

'Eomma... Tolong aku...' batin Luhan.

Bisa di pastikan jika pipi Luhan memerah sekarang. Jika bersama Sehun, rasanya menyenangkan kalau pipinya memerah. Tapi kali ini menyakitkan.

"Kita apakan dia?"

"Terserahmu saja."

Jungkook berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan sangat pelan.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Bunyi langkah yang sangat pelan itu justru sangat menakutkan di telinga Luhan.

"Hei, lihat aku!" Desis Jungkook. Luhan justru malah menundukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Jungkook mencengkram kuat dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya, sehingga Luhan dapat melihatnya.

"Sakit... Lepaskan,"

"Makanya kalau aku bilang lihat aku, lakukan. Jangan tunggu aku berbuat kasar!"

Jungkook memajukan wajahnya sehingga nafasnya menerpa wajah Luhan. Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Sedikit lagi bibir Jungkook akan menyentuh bibir Luhan. Kalau saja tidak-

 _BRAK!!!_

"Brengsek!!!" Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah Jungkook dan-

 _BUGH!!!_

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

"Jin! Cepat, bodoh!"

 _Sreet_

Jin hampir mengenai rahang Sehun. Namun Sehun yang pintar menghindar justru memukul telak wajah tampan Jin.

"Shh... Taehyung! Kemari!"

"Cih! Anak buahmu semuanya payah sekali. Melawan satu orang saja tidak bisa." Desis Sehun.

"Luuu..." Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga.

"Kau tidak apa?" Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun segera meninggalkan markas Jungkook dan Jin, meninggalkan kedua orang yang sudah sibuk dengan luka di wajah mereka.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun!"

 **"TBC"**

 **Review Juseyo**

Chap 5 segini dulu yaa. Lanjut chap depan.

Next update-Stop To Change Me

 **OHXILU04** : Sehun mah gitu orangnya. Gomawo :D

 **luhanniehyung** : Wah, author terharu... Nih udah lanjut yaa

 **XoxoHS Lu** : Udah, chingu

 **EveryShow.Bayz** : Tuan rumah sih gitu XD, Gomawo ne!

 **junia.angel.58** : Iya, kemarin ff aku sempat eror. Iya, si Sehun tuh diatas XD

 **HunHanBabez** : Gomawo... Nih udah

 **Kyungyeom1201** : Udah chingu...


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING!!!(Typo(s)/BxB/YAOI/Teensarea)**

 **~School life~**

 **Rate**

 **T**

 _Main cast:_

 _-Xi LuHan as Xi LuHan_

 _-Oh SeHun as Oh Sehun_

 _-Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol_

 _-Kim Minseok as Xi Minseok_

 _-Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu_

 _-Kim Jong In as Kim Kai_

 _-Others_

 _happy reading!!!_

사랑해요

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat-lihat foto yang ia ambil saat di sungai han. Mulai dari fotonya di samping Luhan saat Luhan tertidur, fotonya memeluk leher Luhan, sampai foto-foto Luhan yang sedang terpejam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dengan rona samar di pipi putihnya. Semua itu di ambil saat Luhan sedang tidur.

Tiba-tiba ia penasaran dimana Luhan sekarang.

"Tadi aku tidak melihat Luhan sampai ia masuk ke rumah Baekhyun. Kira-kira jauh atau tidak, ya dari gang tadi." Sehun pun membuka GPS dan mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun menyernyitkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Tadi aku tidak lewat ke arah situ kan?"

Sehun sepertinya mengetahui alamat itu. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat mengingat tempat siapa yang di datangi Luhan saat ini.

"Oh, shit! Itu markas dua makhluk sialan. Mereka pasti sering melihat aku dan Luhan bersama. Jadi mereka memakai Luhan untuk mengancamku."

Tanpa babibu, Sehun langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menuju ke arah gangnam.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun tidak lernah berhenti mengumpat kepada para pejalan kaki yang menghalangi jalannya.

Namja itu tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menyumpah serapahi dirinya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya satu.

'Luhan.'

Sehun berhenti di depan gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Gedung itu cukup besar dan tinggi.

Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, gedung itu sudah menjadi markas Jin dan Jungkook beserta para anak buah mereka.

Sehun langsung melangkah ke dalam gedung yang cahayanya sangat minim itu. Baru sampai di pintu masuk, ia sudah di hadang oleh tiga orang yang Sehun ketahui bernama Hoseok, Namjoon dan Jimin.

"Hei, hei... Mau kemana kau Oh Sehun?" Ucap Namjoon yang kini menahan tangan kiri Sehun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya di tahan oleh Hoseok. Jimin menggenggam pisau kecil untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Lepaskan aku sialan! Dimana majikan kalian?" Ucap sehun tenang, namun penuh penekanan.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun. Namun Namjoon sudah mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal ke arah wajah Sehun.

Sehun hanya menyeringai kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman Hoseok dalam satu kali gerakan, kemudian-

 _Bugh_! _Bugh_!

Pukulan Sehun mendarat tepat di perut Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Jimin yang sudah bersiap-siap sedari tadi langsung menggores wajah Sehun.

"Shhh," Sehun meringis dan memegang pipinya yang sudah berdarah.

"Kalian salah karena sudah bermain denganku."

 _Bugh_! _Dugh_!

Ia memukul perut Jimin dan menendang lutut namja itu. Kemudian beralih pada Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sudah berdiri.

 _Sraat~Bugh! Dugh!_

Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan lebam.

Sehun menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Kemudian ia melihat dua orang yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa. Sehun sangat mengenal salah satunya.

"Taehyung... Kau juga sudah menjadi seperti ini." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Taehyung yang menyadari keberadaan orang lain di tempat itu langsung terduduk dan matanya melebar saat itu juga. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Sehun? Sudah lama sekali, ya." Ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Mana Jin dan kekasih sialanmu itu?!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut sialan, hah?! Aku tidak akan memberi tahu mu. Taecyeon hyung! Urus dia!"

 _Bugh_!

Sehun yang lengah mendapat satu pukulan telak pada perutnya. Namun Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah di kalahkan. Sehingga Taecyeon yang badannya lebih besar pun tersungkur saat menerima pukulan dari Sehun. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

Setelah mengurusi teman-teman Jin dan Jungkook, Sehun langsung membuka pintu yang ada di ujung ruangan namun gagal. Pintunya terkunci. Akhirnya Sehun mendobrak pintu itu dan matanya langsung melebar saat pintu terbuka dan langsung menampilkan Jungkook yang ingin mencium Luhan'nya'.

"Brengsek!"

 _Bugh_!

Sehun memukul Jin dan Jungkook kemudian langsung membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun!"

사랑해요

"Lu, bagian mana yang sakit? Tunjukkan padaku."

"Tidak ada. Justru kau yang terluka. Ambilkan kotak obatnya. Ini kan rumahmu." Ujar Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari kemudian mengambil kotak obat dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Sebelum kau mengobatiku, memarmu harus ku bersihkan dulu."

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiga detik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum seperti anak kecil dengan binar di matanya.

"Baiklah!" Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Kemudian Sehun mengambil kapas dan menuangkan sedikit alkohol diatasnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam melihat Sehun yang telaten mengobati memarnya. Dengan keadaan ini, Luhan dapat melihat wajah Sehun dengan sangat jelas.

Sesekali Sehun meniup bagian wajah Luhan yang memar. Hal itu membuat semburat merah di wajah manisnya terlihat jelas.

 **Deg**...

Satu hal yang membuat Luhan merasa aneh saat ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa berdebar kencang seperti saat ini. Saat Sehun menciumnya di mall waktu itu pun ia tidak merasa seperti ini.

"Selesai. Sekarang giliranmu." Ujar Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"E-eh? Baik." Setelah menetralkan degup jantungnya, Luhan mengambil kotak obat yang ada di tangan Sehun.

Luhan tiba- tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Aku lupa. Aku tidak tau cara mengobati luka seseorang." Luhan menepuk dahinya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lakukan saja seperti yang aku lakukan tadi." Bagaimana bisa? Luhan sedari tadi hanya menatap mu, Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil kapas dan obat merah.

"Kalau sakit bilang, ne?" Sehun mengangguk imut. Luhan tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Luhan menempelkan kapas yang sudah di teteskan obat merah.

"Sshh," Bukan Sehun yang meringis. Melainkan Luhan yang takut sendiri melihat goresan di pipi Sehun.

"Apa tidak sakit?"

"Ani. Aku sudah melihat wajah mu. Jadi, sakitnya hilang."

"Apa hubungannya dengan lukamu?" Sehun lupa jika Luhan masih terlalu polos untuk orang seusianya.

"Lupakan saja. Lanjutkanlah."

Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun ia tidak yakin Sehun akan cepat sembuh jika hanya begini.

 _Cup_

Luhan mengecup lembut pipi Sehun yang terluka. Sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam.

"Sudah sembuh. Tapi setelah ini kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus lukamu."

"Tapi Lu, disini juga sakit. Kau tidak mau mengobatinya?" Kata Sehun yang menunjuk bibirnya. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung mengambil kapas baru, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Aish, bukan dengan kapas. Tapi seperti cara yang tadi." Luhan sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ketika ia paham, ia langsung menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Dasar mesum! Minta saja pada kekasihmu."

"Hei, kau lupa? Kau kekasihku sekarang."

"Siapa bilang? Kau bahkan tidak bilang jika kau menyukaiku."

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali Lu..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku mulai sekarang." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Dengan cepat Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium tepat di bibir Luhan. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih.

Luhan langsung melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Kenapa Sehun suka berbuat semaunya, sih? Pikir Luhan.

Ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, ia langsung di hujani lemparan bantal oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menciumku hah? Kau sudah tiga kali menciumku tiba-tiba! Aku kesal!" Teriak Luhan seperti yeoja dan masih melempari Sehun dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Aduh! Hentikan Lu. Kan aku hanya menciummu. Bukan melakukan yang iya-iya."

"Oh Sehun mesum!!!"

사랑해요

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi Luhan terbangun di kamar Sehun. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Saat Luhan hendak bangun, ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Saat ia melihat kebawah, ada sebuah tangan berada di pinggangnya. Ia sadar itu adalah tangan namja tampan yang berada di sampingnya,

"KYAAA! Oh Sehun mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Luhan beringsut menjauh dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Padahal bajunya masih utuh dan sama seperti tadi malam.

"Lu... Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak? Tidurlah lagi. Ini masih pagi." Ucal Sehun setengah sadar sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat Luhan tidur tadi.

"Kau kenapa tidur di sampingku?"

"Ini kamarku. Aku bebas tidur dimanapun."

"Yyak! Kenapa aku harus tertidur disini, sih? Kau melakukan sesuatu semalam?"

"Aish, aniyo." Jawab Sehun ogah-ogahan.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia segera ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Sehun yang acara tidurnya sudah terganggu segera turun ke bawah dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan keluar menggunakan bathrobe yang belum pernah terpakai entah milik siapa dengan wajah terkekuk. Ia tidak menemukan Sehun di kamar. Ia pun turun ke bawah dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang membakar roti di dapur.

"Oh Sehun,"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan margaku seperti itu. Panggil aku Sehun saja. Atau sayang, mungkin?" Ucap Sehun kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan namun terlihat sangat tampan di mata Luhan.

"Cih! Sayang apanya? Bantu aku!"

"Mworago. Kenapa kau hanya menggunakan bathrobe seperti itu? Kau terlihat seksi."

"Mesum sekali. Aku ingin ke sekolah. Tapi seragam ku ada di rumah. Eotteokhae?" Ucap Luhan murung.

"Pakai seragam ku saja."

"Pasti akan sangat kebesaran di badanku."

"Tidak usah sekolah."

"Aku serius, Oh Sehun!"

"Arasseo, arasseo. Pakai baju kaos ku saja dulu, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah dan kau ganti baju di sana. Oke?"

"Baiklah."

"Sarapanlah dulu. Aku sudah membuat sandwich dan susu vanila untuk mu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menarik kursi di tempat paling ujung. Namun Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali jauh-jauh? Aku tidak akan menciummu saat sedang sarapan." Luhan yang mendengar perkataan frontal Sehun langsung mendelik lucu kemudian memulai sarapannya.

사랑해요

"Luhan!" Empat suara berbeda menyapa indra pendengar Luhan saat baru memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ya, setelah sarapan tadi Sehun langsung mengantar Luhan ke rumahnya. Namun saat hendak pergi ke sekolah, Luhan tidak mau diantar oleh Sehun dengan alasan 'nanti orang berpikir yang aneh-aneh jika aku pergi bersamamu'.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati empat temannya yang berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Kai dengan wajah sok polosnya, Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya, Kris dengan wajah murung, dan Baekhyun... Dia terlihat sangat marah. Luhan jadi gelagapan sendiri melihatnya.

"B-baek?"

"Luhan! Kau dari mana saja, hah?! Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku malam itu?! Saat kau bilang akan pulang jam delapan malam, tapi sampai jam tiga dini hari pun kau belum ada di rumahku! Aku takut sekali, Lu..." Ucap Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia sungguh takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan.

Luhan dapat merlihat sirat kekhawatiran di mata sahabatnya itu.

"Baek, maaf... Maafkan aku. Aku akan mencertakan semuanya padamu. Aku berjanji." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

Sementara tiga namja yang ada di belakang mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya mengerutkan dahi masing-masing tanda tidak suka jika Luhan memeluk orang lain.

"Lu... Peluk aku juga~" Pinta Kai yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

"Minta saja pada monggu." Luhan membawa Baekhyun ke kelas dan meninggalkan para namja tampan namun aneh di depan gerbang. Chanyeol dan Kris tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Kyaa... Baby Lu... Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Kau menjijikkan"-Kris

"Luhan hanya milikku, bodoh"-Chanyeol

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sementara di belakang pohon, ada namja yang memasang wajah datarnya. Dari tadi ia melihat adegan 'mari memeluk Baekhun' yang dilakukan Luhan'nya'.

"Rasanya kesal." Gumam Sehun aneh kemudian menuju kelasnya.

사랑해요

"MWO?! Kau di sekap?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat besar. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain dikelas. Jika saja ada yang mendengar Luhan di culik, sudah dapat di pastikan fans fanatik Luhan akan mencincang habis orang yang merupakan penyebab Luhan hilang. 'Oh Sehun'.

Sedari tadi Luhan memang menceritakan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Termasuk nama asli murid Oh yang mengenalkan dirinya pada Luhan sebagai Shixun adalah Oh Sehun. Seperti yang Luhan duga, Baekhyun akan berteriak seperti sekarang ini.

"Akan ku habisi orang itu! Dia penyebab dari semua ini, kan?!"

"Aku tidak tahu Baek... Hanya saja, aku yakin jika salah satu orang yang menyekapku menyebut nama Sehun. Dan Sehun berbicara pada mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal, namun dengan nada tidak bersahabat sama sekali."

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Jauhi dia. Jangan mendekatinya lagi. Aku takut jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu."

Luhan hanya menunduk kala mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

"Entahlah Baek..." Lirih Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Luhan.

사랑해요

Sehun berjalan melewati koridor tanpa peduli tatapan heran dan kagum dari para siswa siswi. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun baru muncul di sekolah dengan wajah yang sangat tampan tanpa kacamata besarnya. Rambutnya sudah di ubah menjadi model hair up. Sebuah headphone bertengger indah di leher putihnya membuat Sehun terlihat semakin tampan.

Saat Luhan keluar kelas, Sehun langsung memasang senyumannya. Para yeoja yang melihatnya memekik tertahan.

"Hai Lu." Sapa Sehun masih dengan senyum tampannya. Luhan hanya memandang datar ke arah Sehun.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Jika aku dalam bahaya, kau akan menolongku?" Sehun merasa mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Namun iya tetap menjawab.

"Tentu. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jika aku terjatuh dalam hatimu, apakah kau akan menangkapku dan mengeluarkan hidupku dari sana?" Ucap Luhan sembari menunjuk dada kiri Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Bisakah?" Kemudian Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang membeku akan pertanyaan Luhan.

'Oh tidak, jangan sekarang.' Batin Sehun.

 **TBC"**

 **Review Juseyo**

Chap 6 segini dulu ya... masa lalu Sehun muncul di next chap.

 **Ofratalos** : Bakal ketauan di chap depan ya... :)

 **Junia.angel.58** : Mereka belum pacaran. Kalo untuk konflik, author juga masih mikir , XD

 **Hannie222** : Iya... :D

 **KyungYeom1201** : Udah chingu...

 **HunHanBabez** : Udah di next :)

 **Tifaneetee** : Makasih kritiknya. Semoga bisa di perbaiki :)

 **Kezia.Xi07** : Done chingu,

 **RahmaWu97Oh** : Udah di next chingu ;)


End file.
